


Getting to know you

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron and Seb [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron accepting Seb, Daddy Robron, M/M, Soft lads, post reunion, robron going public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Seb meets Chas





	Getting to know you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for WEEKS but I'm the worst procrastinator on the face of the earth and only managed to finish it today after THAT spoiler picture from Emmerdale's insta

“So it’s true then?” Chas asked, hands on her hips, giving Aaron an expectant look as he sat down at the bar. “You and Robert?” she added to stop any kind of evasive answer before it left Aaron’s mouth.

“Yes.” Aaron sighed. They’d planned on keeping things quiet for a little while longer while they found their footing again, together, but clearly in a small village like Emmerdale, nothing stayed quiet for long.

“Paddy saw you yesterday. With that baby.”

“So?”

“So? Isn’t that the reason you got rid of him? Because he cheated and knocked Rebecca up?”

“Part of the reason yeah.” Aaron replied, ignoring his mother’s choice of words.”

“So what changed?”

Aaron shrugged.

“I did. We both did.”

“That’s it? You changed? And how do you know he won’t change again and cheat again?”

“I trust him. And I love him. And we want to make this work.”

“With that baby as a reminder of what he did?”

“It’s not like that. Seb is his own person. Nothing either of his parents did is his fault.” Aaron explained. “He’s not even six months old and half his family is dead, his mother has severe brain damage and might never fully recover, and his father is about 5 minutes away from a breakdown. He just needs someone to love him and look after him. Both of them do.”

“And that person is you?”

“Yeah. Yeah it is. I want to be that person.”

Chas gave him a look that said she wasn’t happy with the situation.

“Where is he now then?”

“Taken Seb to see Rebecca. We’re meeting in here in a bit to grab a bite and a drink.”

At that same moment the pub door opened and Robert walked in with Seb in his pram.

“Hey.” Aaron said, getting up from his seat and going over to greet him with a kiss. “How did it go?”

“I don’t know. Sometimes I think she recognises Seb but she’s still not really speaking... or doing much else. I tried to get her to hold Seb but she panicked and he started crying.”

“Give it time. It’s only been a few weeks.”

“Yeah.” Robert sighed. “That’s what the doctor said.” He looked around and noticed Chas glaring at him from behind the bar.

“Paddy saw us yesterday.” Aaron explained. “She knows.”

“And she doesn’t like it. Just like Liv.”

Aaron shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter. Neither of them get a say. I meant what I said, Robert, I love you and I want to be with you.”

“It’s not just me anymore though is it?” Robert said sadly, glancing down at Seb in his pram.

“No. That’s why I chose both of you, didn’t I?” Aaron said and tickled Seb’s tummy and smiled when the little boy squirmed under his touch and grabbed his finger.

It had been a little over a month since they’d given up pretending they didn’t mean so much more to each other than just friends and had finally given into the pull that was always there between them. Vic, Gerry and Liv the only ones knowing and being sworn to secrecy for the time being. Things with Seb had been a little awkward at first but after a few afternoons of spending time with him and Robert, Aaron had found himself falling as head over heels in love with Seb as with Robert.

Though none of that meant Robert’s self-doubt didn’t keep rearing its ugly head from time to time. Especially after a visit to the hospital that didn’t go according to plan.

“I should get him home… he had a tough afternoon…” Robert said after glancing at Chas behind the bar again.

“You mean you had a tough afternoon.” Aaron replied and dared Robert to disagree with him.

Robert sighed.

“Yes, that too… But it’s almost time for his bottle and you know how he gets when he doesn’t get fed on time.”

“Which is why you drag that bag with his stuff around.” Aaron said and took the bag from Robert’s shoulder and put it on a table. “I’ll go make his bottle, you just order and sit down, I’ll be right back.”

“No, Aaron, it’s fine, you don’t have to do that. I’ll just take him home.”

“Rob… if we’re doing this, you and me, we’re going to have to deal with everyone sooner or later.”

“I vote later.” Robert said and gave him a hopeful smile.

“They’ll be fine. Give it a few weeks and mum will be fighting Diane over whose turn it is to babysit.” Aaron told him and kissed his cheek before disappearing behind the bar and into the backroom to make Seb’s bottle.

“I hope he’s right.” Robert said to Seb as he sat down in his and Aaron’s favourite booth, watching the little boy play with his stuffed giraffe. He didn’t notice Chas sitting down on the other side of the table until she spoke up.

“How long has this been going on?” She asked. “I had my suspicions when he ended things with Alex but he promised there was nothing going on between the two of you.”

“Valentine’s day… kind of… and our wedding anniversary.”

“Valentine’s day?” Chas asked. “That was weeks ago!”

Robert nodded and looked at Seb again.

“I still can’t really believe it that he wants to be with me again.” He admitted.

“I can.” Chas sighed after a minute. “He loves you. He hasn’t smiled like this in a long time. Especially not with Alex. Those are facts.”

“Look… I know I hurt him, I know I messed up but - ”

“You make each other happy. I can see that. And I know my boy well enough to know he would never blame your boy for what you did.”

Robert smiled, not taking his eyes off Seb.

“He’s really good with Seb. They like each other. I never even dared to dream it would be possible to have both of them in my life.”   

“Don’t hurt him again Robert.” Chas said after watching Robert play with Seb. “He was in such a bad place last summer.”

“I know. And I will hate myself for hurting him for the rest of my life.” Robert said, finally looking up. “Becoming a dad like this… it was never part of the plan. I never even thought of having kids until… well… the first time I held him.”

Chas nodded and thought back to the first time she had held a baby Aaron in her arms.

“You fell in love with him.”

“Yeah. And I was terrified. Still am. But I’m trying. Vic and Diane help out a lot… and now Aaron too.”

“Sorry it took so long.” Aaron said, sliding into the booth next to Chas after putting a glass of orange juice on the table in front of Robert. “I got talking to Vic and then I had to reheat his bottle. Everything ok here?”

“Yeah we were just having a little chat.” Chas told him. “I’m just happy you’re happy, love.”

Seb chose that moment to start fussing and Robert quickly lifted him out of his pram to avoid him screaming the place down.

“I know, I know.” He said, gently bouncing the boy up and down in his arms. “It’s time for his bottle. He’s hungry.”

He held his hand out for the bottle but Aaron got up and took Seb from him.

“Let me. You just relax for a bit and drink your juice.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Aaron said and sat back down with Seb, getting him comfortable in his arms and bringing the bottle to the little boy’s mouth.

“He usually only takes about half… and then throws up on my shirt.” Robert told Chas as the three of them watched Seb happily drink his bottle.

Aaron chuckled.

“Yeah it’s like he waits for you to put the cloth away and then lets it all out.”

“You used to be like that too you know.” Chas told them. “You either wouldn’t take any at all or everything at once and then vomited all over me and yourself.”

Seb seemed to suddenly notice Chas and let the bottle slip from his mouth to try and get a good look at this new person. Aaron moved him so he could get a better look.

“Yeah buddy, that’s my mummy. If you’re lucky she’ll let your call her nanna Chas.”

Chas smiled at the boy.

“He looks like you.” She told Robert. “He has your eyes.”

“Yeah that’s what Diane keeps saying too. I don’t really see it to be honest.”

“I do. He definitely has your eyes. And your mouth.” Aaron agreed. “You two are going to be the death of me when he’s older and can team up against me with his daddy.”

“I can’t wait.” Robert said softly and shared a knowing look with Aaron. They had put each other through hell but that was behind them now and the little boy in Aaron’s arms part of their future together.


End file.
